Brotherly Amorous
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: Kankuro and Gaara go through a one night a month routine. Not what you might think, I don't know how to explain it. AU, Incest, Lemon, yaoi, KankGaa.
1. Home Again

**Title: **Brotherly Amorous

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KankuroxGaara

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Kankuro and Gaara go through their usual one night a month routine.

**Disclaimer: **Trust me; you'd know if I owned Naruto.

**Warnings: **Incest, yaoi, lemon, I think that's all.

**I decided that I didn't really like the other fanfic very well so I deleted it and made this one instead. It's much better in my opinion.**

* * *

Kankuro walked into the dark house with his younger brother, Gaara, close behind. After they had both entered, he turned on the lights and locked the door. Gaara watched idly as he did so. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. They had left at around 7:00 p.m. Had they really been out that long? They had only gone out for diner and a movie. Diner was pleasant and had only taken about 30 to 40 minutes. The movie only lasted a little over an hour and a half. Then again, there's no telling how long that make-out session before the movie had lasted.

Gaara pulled himself from his thoughts to follow his brother upstairs. Though no words where spoken, he knew exactly what was going on. They had a routine. Once a month they would have a special night where they would go to diner and a movie, then come home, take a shower together, and engage in a few activities together in bed. Not that they didn't make love any other time. In fact, they did it every night. This was just a way to have some fun and be a little more romantic about it.

Gaara didn't notice he was standing in the bathroom until Kankuro was tugging at his shirt and kissing him gently. When Kankuro pulled away he turned on the water in the shower to warm-up before they got in. They stripped of their clothing and, after the shower got warm enough, stepped in.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one. You don't have to worry about me abandoning this fanfic. I already have it all done. As soon as I get 3 reviews, I'll update. I promise.**

**This fanfic is for Emmie-kun on DA 'cause she rocks! R&R!**


	2. Remembering

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys!**

* * *

Kankuro grabbed Gaara's waist from behind and pulled his younger sibling's back against his chest. Gaara whimpered in pleasure as Kankuro trailed kisses down his neck.

Kankuro pulled away for a moment to grab the shampoo. He squeezed a little in one of his palms and began messaging it on his baby brothers' scalp. It wasn't too difficult to do since Gaara was somewhat short for a 17 year old. He was also thin and pale, making him look weak and pathetic almost. But Kankuro knew better. Gaara was anything _but_ weak.

_Flashback_

Kankuro and Gaara were in the mall, seated at a small table near a deli. They had been discussing whether or not to tell Temari that they were together when they were interrupted.

"Hey fags." Said a cold voice. They looked up to see a dark haired man of about 20 glaring at them. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. That's sick."

He looked as though he was ready to beat the shit out of them. They both stood to leave, not wanting to be pulled into a fight in public, but the man punched Kankuro hard in the stomach, making him fall to his knees.

Gaara was pissed.

He grabbed the man by the throat and pushed his back against a wall, ready to snap his neck. Kankuro gently put his hand on Gaara's shoulder, signaling that he had done enough and needed to calm down. The man was a good head taller than Gaara, so he had to stand on his tiptoes and pull the man's head down a bit to whisper something in his ear. Kankuro was close enough to hear.

"If you ever hurt my Nii-san again, I'll kill you."

Kankuro knew Gaara had meant it. He let go of the man, who then stumbled off in a different direction

_End Flashback_

* * *

**That's where it's ending this time. I would like 6 reviews this time (counting the last 3). R&R!**


	3. Shower

**Once again, thanks reviewers! Here's chapter three.**

* * *

Kankuro helped Gaara rinse out his hair and then did his own. Gaara watched idly as his brother washed his hair, waiting patiently for him to finish and embrace him once more.

Gaara loved it when his brother held him. He felt so safe and warm in his Nii-sans arms.

"Nii-san…" Gaara breathed softly as Kankuro's arms wrapped around his mid-section. He moaned slightly when Kankuro began placing kisses on his neck again.

They stayed that way a while longer, until the water started to get cold, then got out and dried off. They didn't bother getting dressed.

Kankuro walked into the bedroom as he dried his hair with a towel and saw Gaara sitting on the bed waiting for him with just a towel around his slender waist.

Some people thought that maybe the brothers didn't really like each other all that much since they rarely seemed to talk to each other. But in truth, no words were needed. They had always understood each other perfectly. Even when they were children they had some kind of connection.

Kankuro walked to the bed where Gaara was sitting quietly. No words were needed, but it was still nice to say it out loud.

"I love you Gaara. Sooo much."

"I love you too Nii-san."

Gaara smiled up at his brother, who was now stroking his cheek affectionately. Kankuro leaned down and kissed Gaara passionately on the lips. He tasted so sweet. Like honey with a little bit of strawberry or cherry mixed in. Kankuro pushed Gaara down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He straddled Gaara's waist and remembered the towel that was around it. He broke the kiss and removed the annoying piece of cloth.

Oh, he had a _much_ better view now.

Gaara lay beneath him, panting and breathless from the kiss, blushing, completely naked, and hard.

* * *

**I'm mean aren't I? Sorry this chapter got kinda fluffy. It'll make up for it in the next.**

**I would like 10 reviews this time around. That's a nice even number for the last chapter. That's right! I haven't told you yet! The next chapter will be the last and the longest. It's a lemon! Don't get too exited though, I'm crappy at making lemons. Bet I'm better at them than limes.**

**R&R! **


	4. Really crappy lemon

**Last chapter! Lemon ahoy! This is the longest chapter. I'm typing this on Word so it looks like the chapters are long but their really not. This is why all the other chapters are so short. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I no own! **

* * *

No matter how many times Gaara did something society deemed wrong (hurting people, sleeping with his brother, etc.) he always had a look of innocence when they made love. Which was one thing Kankuro loved most about Gaara.

Kankuro began licking, nipping, and sucking Gaara's neck, making him moan.

"Nii-san, please…" Gaara whispered to him. Though the words would sound sweet and gentle to anyone else, Kankuro knew that Gaara was actually saying, "I love you but if you don't quicken the pace I'm gonna have to hurt you." Kankuro happily did as he was told. He had never been much for foreplay anyways.

He moved two fingers to Gaara's mouth and he began sucking on them. After they were nice and wet, Kankuro removed them from Gaara's mouth and moved them lower. He rubbed at his brothers' puckered entrance for a second before pushing in one finger. Gaara tensed a little, but relaxed soon enough. Kankuro added a second, searching for the bundle of nerves inside his brother. Gaara moaned loudly and bucked his hips, meaning that Kankuro had found it. He rubbed that spot for awhile, listening to all the noises his brother was making. The older brother added a third finger for good measure before removing them completely.

He positioned himself at Gaara's entrance. Just out of habit, he looked at Gaara, silently asking permission. Gaara nodded and Kankuro slowly entered him.

_'He's so tight.'_ Kankuro always wondered why this was. It seemed that know matter how much he prepped his lover or how many times they made love, Gaara was always insanely tight.

_'He's so big.'_ Gaara cringed when Kankuro had entered him. Know matter how much Kankuro prepped him or how much he mentally prepped himself; He was never fully prepared for how large his Nii-san was.

Kankuro set up a slowly building rhythm with Gaara moaning and writhing beneath him.

"Faster." Gaara commanded. Kankuro moved faster.

"Harder." Gaara commanded. Kankuro drove himself harder into his baby brother; hitting the bundle of nerves inside him as he did so. Gaara moaned loudly, gripping the sheets. Every time Kankuro hit that spot Gaara would let out a small cry of pleasure. Gaara yelped and buck his hips when he felt his brother take his neglected member in his hands and begin pumping in time with his thrusts. He could feel his climax nearing with every pump.

Kankuro could feel his lovers climax nearing. He had to last a little longer for him. Kankuro either came after Gaara or they came at the same time. He preferred putting his little brother's pleasure before his own.

Gaara and Kankuro came at the same time. Gaara nearly screamed when he came. Kankuro's seed had hit his sweet spot dead-on.

Kankuro pulled himself out of Gaara and lay down beside his baby brother. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed gently. After they parted, they lay there in silence for awhile.

"I love you Otouto-san."

"I love you too Nii-san."

Kankuro stroked his brother's hair until he heard the red-head's breathing even out, signaling that he was asleep. Kankuro was soon joining his brother in a peaceful sleep.

**_The End_**

* * *

**I know. Crappy. They skipped the foreplay because I couldn't write it well at all. **

**R&R. **


End file.
